A Promise Made
by OnyxbirdGrace
Summary: After witnessing Karasu's awful power during the Dark Tournament both Kurama and Mayumi have their doubts and fears. Kurama x OC Based on episode 57


Mayumi held her tough exterior at least until Karasu was out of sight. When he was, she let out a quiet sob, focusing on the ground. Kurama had heard it and turned to her, attempting to place a hand on her arm.

"Hey, are you alright?" he asked but Mayumi didn't answer. Instead, she turned and ran for the exit, hiding her face as she did so.

She shouldn't have joined him to watch the match. It only made her sick to her stomach to see all five members of that team killed so easily. And Kurama seemed determined to fight Karasu who so easily defeated his opponent and snuck up on Kurama just now, close enough to touch him. Not many things scared her bit this upcoming match did.

She didn't stop running once she was outside and instead ran to the treeline. Once she felt like she had run enough, she stopped, leaning against a tree.

Karasu's power was a dangerous and scary one – able to cause explosions by touching someone. He didn't even need to touch someone to use his power. Kurama was fast but what chance did he have against someone like that? What chance did anyone have?

Mayumi wasn't alone with her thoughts for long as Kurama jogged up to her shortly after, as she suspected. She didn't move however as he spoke to her.

"Mayumi, what's wrong?" He sounded really concerned. He hated to see her like this, no matter how rare it was. When she didn't respond he moved in front of her, hoping to get some eye contact. He got none. "Please. You can tell me."

Mayumi sighed, wiping her face from whatever tears were slowly falling and looked up at him.

"I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"…What?"

"You have some of the best ears here, Kurama. I'm pretty sure you heard me."

"I did, I just…what?"

She crossed her arms and turned away from him again, not being able to bare seeing his cute, confused face.

"I just got you, Kurama. I don't want to lose you."

His eyes widened in understand and he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"You're not going to lose me."

"Yes I am! I'm pretty sure we were watching the same fights! They destroyed that team! And Karasu…you saw how he evaporated his opponent. I don't want that to be you!" As she spoke, Mayumi spun around to face him, knocking his hand off her shoulder in the process. "Do you know how much it hurt me to see _you_ get hurt out there? Roto blackmailing you with your mom so you couldn't fight back, Gama disabling you with his stupid paint, Toya was alright. He actually fought with a little honor but you were still at a disadvantage. And Bakken. Oh, I was ready to blow his stupid head off. Yusuke has his Spirit Gun aimed at his back but I was going for the head. They all took advantage of you and I was ready to kill them for it."

"But I won three out of four of those fights," Kurama responded calmly. Mayumi was ranting now and would be no way she would calm down any time soon unless he miraculously found a way. "I'll be fine. I'll find a way." To be honest, Kurama was starting to worry a bit.

"What if you don't? You almost got killed out there! More than once! And it hurt. I sat with you for hours on end until you finally got that Death Plant out of you. I helped you practically bandage up your whole body. I don't want to witness your last moments out in the ring." Mayumi was starting to tear up again and she started to have trouble speaking but she had to get this out. She grabbed his forearms and looked him dead in the eyes. "Don't fight tomorrow. It's not that I don't have faith in you but I just don't want to lose you."

"Mayumi…" The intensity in her eyes almost had him speechless. Almost. "I understand but…I have to fight tomorrow. It's the rules."

"But you have four other teammates that can!"

"I know. And it hurts me to see you like this but it's the rules. All five have to fight. I'm sorry…"

The dam broke and tears started to fall from the steely haired girl's eyes. She buried her face in his chest all while hitting him half-heartedly. "It's not fair! That's bullcrap!"

The fox allowed the archer to pummel him for something far out of his control all while gently wrapping his arms around her. No matter, it wasn't his decision, and what's more, Kurama had to allow Mayumi to run her course. There was no stopping this train once it set a track.

Mayumi landed a solid hit against his chest, recoiling with her forcefulness and taking a step away out of minor shock. Apologies and withheld distress etched deep into her features as she looked at him. For a while, there was nothing to say. What _could _have been said? Then suddenly,

"Then promise me…that you won't die." Kurama's eyes widened once more in this conversation until Mayumi elaborated. "You don't have to win. You just have to step out of that ring alive, okay?"

She was not expecting him to agree. Instead she was expecting him to say something like he could never promise, nor hold such a promise. But instead he nodded ever so slightly. "Okay. I promise."

Mayumi remained quiet. Although more so stunned now than anything else.

Kurama continued, allowing a gentle smile to twinge his lips. "No. I promise I won't leave _you_. After all..." He stepped back over to her, pulling her close. "After all, your worrying is useless if I'm not around."

The girl in his arms returned the hold, smiling into his shoulder, as her eyes got misty again. She was…so lucky to have someone like him in her life like this. "You're damn right. So you better not break this promise. You get out of that ring alive or I'll go up to Spirit World myself and kick your ass. Not to mention your mom will be a wreck. What do I tell her? So, you could lose the match but don't lose your life. We could lose the tournament for all I care but if we do, I'd rather die with you at my side than alone."

He didn't want to think about that option, about losing the tournament, but he agreed that it would be a better way to go than out in that ring alone. "Agreed," he whispered in her ear, causing a light dusting of pink to appear on her cheeks. Kurama separated from her but he kept his hold on her hands. "Now come, help me fgure out a strategy to beat Karasu."

"Okay," was all she said as he took one of her hands and started walking towards the mountains. He was happy he succeeded in easing her mind about the up and coming match but to be honest, he wasn't so sure himself. Sure he made that promise to her, to get alive no matter what the outcome, but he wasn't certain if he could pull through. She would be pretty upset and he would be leaving his mother behind with little to no answers about the situation but for now and until then, she was content. And that's all he could ask for right now.

The outcome and his death were uncertain but her happiness at the moment was.

* * *

Reveiws are very much appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
